Service of Love
by SaiIno Yamanaka Family
Summary: Summary: Cerita seorang Yamanaka Ino yang membantu kakaknya mencari cinta? Tapi malah dirinya yang menemukan cinta / AU SaiIno by Linda Waskita / #FLORE2015


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Tema : Beautiful Miracle**

 **Service Of Love**

 **Story © Linda Waskita**

 **#FLORE2015**

Summary: Cerita Seorang Yamanaka Ino yang membantu kakaknya mencari cinta? Tapi malah dirinya yang menemukan cinta / AU SaiIno / #FLORE2015.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau duduk di tempat seperti itu, pakaianmu akan kotor." Suara seorang laki-laki membuatku tersadar. Laki-laki tampan dengan senyumnya yang sejuk. Baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar kata-kata lembut seperti itu dari seorang lelaki.

 _Jika ini mimpi ... kumohon jangan bangunkan aku sekarang juga!_

.

.

.

Aku Yamanaka Ino, kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen.

Aku selalu menggantikan peran Naruko-chan. Ya, Yamanaka Naruko. Kakakku yang cantik dalam urusan memilihkan pasangan. Kami kembar tapi tidak mirip, dalam hal wajah, sifat dan karakter kami berbeda jauh. Dan siapa pun yang melihat pasti berpikir "seperti itu".

Ingatanku berputar kembali pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, awal mula aku menjadi seperti ini.

 **Flashback On**

 _Kelas 2 SD._

 _Teman laki-laki di kelasku berdatangan membawakan boneka, surat, bunga dan hadiah cantik lainnya. Awalnya kukira itu untukku tapi, pemikiranku salah!_

 _"Ino tolong berikan ini untuk Naruko-chan."_

 _Naruko-chan? Aku saja belum pernah dipanggil dengan suffix -chan ?_

 _"Titip surat ini untuk Naruko-chan, ya, Ino."_

 _"Jangan lupa berikan coklat ini untuk Naruko-chan."_

 _Kelas 5 SD._

 _"Ino, tolong tanyakan di hari ulang tahun Naruko-chan nanti, dia ingin hadiah apa?"_

 _Kelas 2 SMP._

 _"Ino, tolong berikan bunga ini untuk Naruko-chan."_

 _Kelas 1 SMU._

 _"Kalau aku minta tolong padamu, semuanya akan lancar kan, Ino? Aku mohon pastikan Naruko-chan menerimanya." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengarnya._

 **Flasback Off**

Selalu seperti itu, bersamaan dengan hilangnya rasa percaya diriku, aku jadi tampil seadanya. Bahkan sekarang aku memakai kacamata— _perempuan lugu._ Entah sejak kapan, aku seperti seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah antara kakakku, Naruko-chan, dengan para fans-fansnya. Atau bisa dibilang para lelaki yang berharap akan cinta dari kakakku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa baik, karena aku bukanlah tokoh utama di sini. Hanya seorang ...

 _Pemeran pembantu._

Dua orang berbeda kelamin, saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Gadis berkuncir _ponytail_ terduduk di bawah sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang longgar. Laki-laki berambut raven berdiri di depannya, dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan ya, Ino!" ucap Sasuke. "Kau pasti tau apa yang sangat disukai Naruko-chan?"

"Katakan padaku!" lanjutnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku ... aku ...," ucapku gagap. Mengigit bibir bawahku, takut akan tatapannya.

"Dasar tidak bisa diandalkan, tidak ada gunanya dibawa ke sini juga, aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasih Naruko-chan," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku ... akan mencoba menanyakan pada Naruko-chan," kataku sambil mencoba membetulkan kacamataku.

"Tak bisa dipercaya, Sasuke," ucap seseorang.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan seorang wanita duduk di tempat seperti ini?" lanjut laki-laki tadi yang mulai mendekati kami berdua.

Ah ... Shimura Sai dari Kelas B.

"Aku tidak peduli, tolong tanyakan tentang Naruko-chan pada Ino. Lalu beritahu aku," ujar Sasuke seraya berlalu pergi keluar dari gudang meninggalkanku dan Sai.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai.

"Kalau kamu duduk di tempat seperti ini, bajumu akan kotor," lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya mencoba membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku masih terdiam kaku karena takut.

"Hey! Kau dengar tidak?" teriak Sai.

"Ehh?" Aku terkaget dan mencoba untuk sadar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ayo cepat berdiri. Di situ kotor, kan?" lanjut Sai.

"Ma-maaf," kataku sambil berdiri dan mencoba membersihkan seragam sekolahku yang kotor karena debu.

"Aku juga mau minta tolong padamu," kata Sai sambil melipatkan tangannya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" kataku sambil masih membersihkan seragam sekolahku.

"Aku adalah orang terakhir yang mau menanyakan tentang kakakmu Yamanaka Naruko. Karena dia pasti tidak mau mendengarkan laki-laki lain selain dirimu. Berarti aku juga harus membicarakannya padamu, dan kau juga harus mengatakan ini padanya," kata Sai panjang lebar.

Oh! Ya, Sai pasti juga mengincar posisi sebagai kekasih Naruko-chan. Walaupun aku sendiri juga menyukai pria di depanku ini.

 _Tapi mereka berdua cocok. Pasangan laki-laki tampan dan wanita cantik, ramah, baik. Dia juga tumbuh di lingkungan juga pintar dalam hal seni,_ kataku dalam hati sambil menulisnya di buku catatan khusus.

*Calon Pacar Naruko-chan*

2B Shimura Sai. Tampan, tumbuh di lingkungan baik-baik, pintar.

"Hmm ...stok yang sangat unggul!" kataku. "Apa aku harus memberitahukannya pada Naruko-chan sekarang juga?" ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Shimura Sai orang yang keren itu, kan?" kata Naruko-chan sambil berbinar-binar matanya karena senang.

"Ya, menurutku sih calon kekasih yang paling unggul itu Shimura, tapi pilihannya ada pada Naruko-chan," kataku menjelaskan.

"Tapi Naruko kan tidak begitu mengerti. Naruko hanya percaya pada Ino," kata Naruko-chan, yang sebelumnya nadanya semangat menjadi sendu.

"Naruko-chan, kamu itu terlalu populer, makanya tidak mengerti. Karena itu, Naruko-chan pasti akan cocok dengannya," ucapku dengan memasangkan senyum simpul di wajahku.

"Aku tidak seperti itu," kata Naruko malu-malu.

"Oh! Iya, sepulang sekolah nanti kamu dipanggil Shimura," kataku sambil berjalan di samping Naruko-chan mencoba menjajarkannya, dan juga dikelilingi tatapan kagum teman-teman laki-laki melihat Naruko-chan selama kami berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Ehh ... benarkah? Aku jadi berdebar-debar," kata Naruko-chan.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

 _Aku pikir setiap orang membawa perannya sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menginginkan barang yang sama ... Benar begitu?_

.

.

.

Di kelas 2B.

"Shimura Sai? Dia tidak ada, bukannya dia sudah pulang?" kata Tenten ketika kutanyakan keberadaan Sai.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu terima kasih, Tenten," kataku sambil berlalu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Padahal aku mau mengajaknya bertemu dengan Naruko-chan, kalau begini nanti nilainya akan turun," ucapku mengoceh sendiri.

"Apanya yang akan turun?" terdengar suara dari belakangku.

"Ya, tentu saja nilainya ... aa ..." kataku sambil menegok ke belakang dan tiba-tiba terputus kata-kata di kerongkonganku.

Dan apa yang kulihat?! Sai di belakangku!

OH NO!

Satu detik ...

Dua detik ...

Tiga detik ...

"Kyaaaa! Kenapa kau ada di belakangku!?" teriakku sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Sai.

"Maaf membuatmu kaget ya," senyum terpasang di wajahnya, menambahkan poin plus.

"Memangnya ada hukumnya kalau aku ada di belakangmu?" lanjut Sai sambil mendekat.

Tunggu! Mendekat?

"Ti-tidak ada, tidak ada hal seperti itu ...," kataku dengan tergagap.

Tunggu, apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa jarakku dengannya tambah dekat?

" _Etto_ ..."

"Apa? Ino, sebenarnya aku ..." kata Sai, sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arahku.

Dekat sekali!

"Kyaaaa!" teriakku sambil berlalu kabur, meninggalkan Sai bersamaan dengan detak jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Hey, ada apa?! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" teriak Sai sambil bingung melihatku yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Heh? Kyaa? Apa itu ..." lanjut Sai sambil mengingat ekspresi Ino tadi.

"Perempuan aneh, tapi—" ucapnya sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Ahh ... kemarin adalah hari yang aneh. Kalau aku bertemu dengan Sai lagi, rasanya jantungku mau copot! Tapi ... sudah ada sms dari Naruko-chan yang bernada menekan ..." Aku menarik nafas sambil melihat sms dari Naruko-chan.

 ***from naruko-chan**

[ **Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Sai? Kau bilang akan mempertemukanku dengan Sai kemarin?! Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di kelas]**

"Aku harus cepat-cepat menyampaikannya sekarang!" kataku sambil menutup _handphone_.

Saatnya mempertemukan Naruko-Chan dengan Sai-kun, aahh ... tidak! Maksudku Sai. Jika nantinya mereka berpacaran, pasti aku hanya menjadi perusak saja. Dan lagi Sai orang yang kucintai dalam diam? Kalau Naruko-chan tahu aku juga suka pada Sai, apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Apa sebaiknya kupendam saja? Memang harusnya begitu kan?

BRUKK!

Karena terlalu cepat berlari dan tidak melihat orang yang di depanku, lagi-lagi aku harus terduduk di atas tanah.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat," kataku sambil mencoba merapikan kacamataku yang merosot.

"Ah ... kau tau dia? Dia ini kan orang yang akan memilih pacarnya Naruko-chan," kata Lee kakak kelas yang tadi aku tabrak.

"Yahh ... sederhana sekali. Ada gosip, kalau bisa membuat dia percaya, maka semua akan berjalan lancar seratus persen," kata Sakura, wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Lee.

" _Mendokusei_ ," kata seorang laki-laki berkuncir layaknya nanas, yang tadi menabrakku.

"Hei! Cepat berdiri, jangan duduk di situ. Ayo bangun," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Tapi di saat aku ingin menggapai tangannya, tangan yang terulur padaku malah berpindah tepat di depan mataku. Seperti ingin mengambil kacamata yang bertengger di wajahku.

"Kau ini, ternyata ..."

"Eh ...?" Detak jantungku berdetak kencang, antara takut dan bingung. Yang kulakukan sekarang adalah menutup mataku erat-erat dan berdoa. Itu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan duduk di atas tanah." Tiba-tiba dari belakang, seorang laki-laki mengangkatku berdiri. Aku yang dari tadi masih terduduk di tanah saat bertabrakan dengan kakak kelas.

"S-Sai!" kataku kaget saat tahu siapa laki-laki yang mengangkatku berdiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" kata Sai sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari.

"Tu-tunggu, Sai, aku ... maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi," kataku yang masih sempat membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" kata Shikamaru. Lee dan Sakura hanya saling berpandangan bingung, dibuat bingung oleh sikap adik kelasnya itu.

"Tunggu, ada apa!? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ...," kataku bingung berusaha menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Sai barusan.

 _Kenapa? Jangan-jangan barusan Sai menolongku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin_ , kataku dalam hati.

"Menghadap ke belakang!" perintah Sai.

"A-apa?! Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kotor, kan? Sebenarnya apa sih yang kaupikirkan?!" kata Sai sambil menepuk seragam belakangku yang kotor.

"Ma-maaf, itu tadi karena aku terjatuh," kataku, merasakan tangan Sai yang menepuk baju seragamku.

Tangan yang sebelumnya menepuk seragamku, tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Aku yang merasakan tangan Sai yang tidak lagi menepuk, berputar berbalik menghadapnya dan melihat Sai dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Ino, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini." Lagi-lagi ucapannya tergantung dan dia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Me-mengatakan apa?" ucapku, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ah! Tanganmu kotor, sebaiknya cuci tanganmu," dia menarik tanganku menuju keran di taman.

"Hah?!"

 _Jadi itu yang ingin ia katakan?_ pikirku.

Saat ini kami sudah berada di depan keran. Tangan Sai yang besar masih setia menggenggam tanganku.

 _Biarkan waktu berhenti, aku ingin suasana seperti ini ... lebih lama lagi._

Aku mengerti, Sai berbuat begini pasti untuk membuatku agar memilih dia sebagai pasangan Naruko-chan kan? Mendekatiku seperti ini agar aku percaya.

Kalau begini, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Manik biruku sudah menampung air mata yang siap meluncur ke pipiku, tapi aku harus bertahan mencoba semua ini, karena aku bukan tokoh utama di sini.

Tangan kiriku yang terbebas dari genggaman Sai, kubuat untuk menghapus air mata yang tadinya sudah siap meluncur dengan gerakan secepatnya agar Sai tidak melihat aku yang rapuh di hadapannya.

"Kau ... ada apa dengan matamu?" tanyanya, sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa," kataku sambil kembali memasangkan kacamata ke tempat semula.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," kata Sai sambil menyalakan keran air dan mencuci tanganku.

 _Sepertinya Sai tidak menyadariku yang_ — _h_ _ampir menangis_ — _tadi._

Manik biruku yang terbingkai kacamata, melihat ke arah tanganku yang sedang dibersihkan. Yah, aku tau itu wajar, semua orang pasti mencuci tangan kan? Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah ... kenapa tanganku ada empat?!

Saat kuteliti tangan siapa yang berada di atas kepalan tanganku, lalu beralih ke lengan orang itu ke atas lagi, dan ...! Kalian tau bagaimana posisiku sekarang!

Ya! Sai yang membantuku mencuci tangan, otomatis posisiku dengannya adalah Sai memelukku dari belakang.

" _A-ano_ , Sai ...," kataku sambil mencoba keluar dari pelukan Sai.

Dadaku berdetak kencang mendengar suaranya yang lembut di dekat telingaku. Wajahku panas karena malu, mataku rasanya seperti sedikit berair.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya matamu itu tidak bermasalah kan? Lalu kenapa kau memakai kacamata?" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

Tangan pucatnya terangkat menggapai kacamataku dan melepasnya, hingga menampilkan manik biruku yang tidak terbingkai kacamata lagi. Dan lagi, entah kenapa mataku terasa panas. Hingga air mata yang tertampung, meluncur di pipi putihku ini.

"Eh! Kenapa kau menangis?" ucapnya gelagapan yang melihatku menangis.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya kemasukan debu," kataku sambil menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan, walaupun air mataku masih mengalir.

"Sai," kataku setelah bisa mengontrol diri dari rasa haru.

"Istirahat siang ini, datanglah ke ruang audio visual," ucapku sambil merbenarkan posisi kacamataku.

"Naruko-chan, kan? Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang," jawabnya kemudian pergi, hingga aku tidak melihat punggung hangatnya. Tidak masalah?

Kalau hidup akan ada hal bagus, aku merasa bersyukur bertemu dengan Shimura Sai. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.

.

.

.

"Naruko-neechan!" Saat kulihat perempuan ber- _twintail_ yang kuketahui adalah Naruko, langsung sajaa ku berteriak memanggil namanya dan berlari menuju ke arahnya. "Sai sudah menunggu di ruang audio visual sekarang!"

"Benarkah?! Doakan aku, ya!" ucapnya bersemangat. Lalu kulihat Naruko-chan berlari menuju ruang audio visual.

KRIEET

Terdengar pintu ruang audio terbuka menampilkan pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Holla, Sai-kun, aku sudah menunggumu." Dan Naruko-chan terlihat berdiri di balik jendela ruangan.

"Apa ada yang mau kaubicarakan dengan Naruko?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, benar ada yang mau aku bicarakan," kata Sai sambil berjalan mendekati Naruko.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bolos pelajaran guru Kakashi, dan malah berada di ruang seni, dan mulai melamunkan Sai. Aku mau mengabulkan keinginannya untuk menjadi kekasih Naruko-chan, tapi ... mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Tenang saja, selalu seperti ini kan? Selalu ... mulai saat ini juga ...

Tidak biasanya aku bingung dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku sendiri. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Haaahh! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sai-kun!" teriakku.

Tidak apa-apa, karena di ruang seni ini hanya aku send—

"Ada apa denganku?" ucap seseorang, lebih tepatnya di belakangku.

Ya ampun, sebaiknya aku harus menarik kata-kataku sekarang juga.

"Akhirnya, kau memanggilku dengan suffix - _kun_ juga, Ino-chan."

Hah? Aku pasti sedang tertidur sekarang. Tangan kananku terangkat menggapai pipiku sendiri mencoba untuk mencubit, tapi kenapa tanganku tidak sampai?

"Ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata."

"Ah ... aaawa wa waaaa ...," kataku tergagap karena kaget, malu, dan entahlah perasaanku campur aduk sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari Sai. Dan dia hanya tersenyum.

Tersenyum!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Seharusnya kau menemui Naruko-neechan kan?!" ucapku dengan muka yang kelewat memerah.

"Aku sudah berbicara padanya," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajah pucatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah ..." ucapanku terhenti. Tanganku meraba-raba wajah putihku. Mencari kacamata yang biasa bertengger, tapi kenapa tidak ada?

"Kau mencari ini? Nona cantik?"

Haaa! Kenapa dia memakai kacamataku!

"Sejak kapan kacamata itu ... hei, kembalikan!" Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak peduli dengan _image_ gadis lugu menjadi gadis yang cerewet. Jarakku dengannya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Saat ini aku sudah berdiri di dekatnya untuk mengambil kacamataku.

GREB

" _Aishiteru_ , Ino-chan."

Apaaa?

Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke dokter THT. Pendengaranku bermasalah—dan ada apa dengan hari ini?!

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" dia bertanya masih dengan posisi kami yang berpelukan.

"A-aku?" Ucapku gagap. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah bersembunyi di dadanya yang bidang. Sepertinya dia merasakan kepalaku yang naik turun menandakan bahwa aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya, menandakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas.

"Naruko-chan, lama sekali kamu. Dari mana saja?" ucap gadis lembut, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Temari.

"Aku barusan berbicara dengan Sai," jawab Naruko dengan wajah lesu.

"Eh?! Benarkah?! Apa dia menyatakan perasaannya?! Apa dia menyatakannya?!" Temari dan Hinata berebutan menanyai Naruko.

"Uhuhhu ... sebenarnya aku dimarahi ...," kata Naruko.

"Katanya, carilah sendiri laki-laki yang kamu sukai, jangan minta tolong dicarikan pacar oleh Ino," lanjut Naruko sambil tersenyum.

_/ END \\_


End file.
